Gundam SEED : The Final Evolution
by Nighty Gale
Summary: 9 years have passed ever since the end of the 2nd Great War. Tears were shed, and evil was destroyed. But that alone cannot defy the twilight of war.Once again, the chosen ones must stand up to face their destiny....or defy it.


Well, this is my very first fanfiction here. In all honesty, I really don't know what to say except that I expect some reviews that will, you know, improve my writing, and hopefully, no flames.

Disclaimer the 1st Edition : I don't own the SEED franchise, so don't sue me. very own newbie, **Kira Hibiki** is pleased, ((and hopefully you guys are pleased too)) to present his first piece of work, the sequel to the much criticized, yet money milking Gundam SEED : Destiny.

* * *

Gundam SEED : Evolution 

_A Pathway Chosen Against Destiny_

**Phase 00 : Prologue**

Cosmic Era 82.

9 years after the end of the Battle of Messiah, the mutual end forged again by the Coordinators and the Naturals, after the aftermath that left the world in confusion and distrust are starting to show strains.

The 2nd Great War crippled both the PLANT and the Earth Alliance greatly, and despite the death of the mastermind behind it all, Gilbert Dullindal and the merchants of death, LOGOS, the people suffer the loss of their loved ones in war, unknowingly weeping over the meaningless war fought years ago.

But evil will never vanish.

Tension and internal conflicts are arising arises among the Coordinators, whose declining birth-rate is declining at a rapid pace. PLANT are no longer able to hide their inability to solve the fertility problems of the next generation Coordinators, and the possible extinction of Coordinators are at hand,.

Due to the presumed death of who is believed the greatest PLANT Chairman in the history of the Coordinators, a weak successor to his legacy, and the public's loss of faith in the PLANT Council, the political stability of the PLANT is barely holding its own. On the other hand, the ZAFT military is weakened by the growing corruption within their ranks, and is now largely controlled by Protos, a special anti-Natural military special corps who believes that the root to solving their plight of extinction is the destruction of Naturals.

Meanwhile, the Chairwoman of PLANT, Eileen Canaveer faces a personal crisis of inability, facing the bleak future of Coordinators. In desperation, she searches for the key to the salvation of Coordinators.

In the midst of these troubled times, the reformed Blue Cosmos takes the opportunity to bring an end to the never-ending war between the Naturals and Coordinators. Under the leadership of the smart and charismatic Joseph Nephilim, with blood of both Naturals and Coordinators flowing within his veins, he stands tall a sole man, fuelled by his hatred for his Natural father he never met, he makes an oath to end the war.

ORB is not excluded from the flames as Cagalli and Kira faces a challenge in the upper echelons of the ORB administration as the Sahakus conspire to overthrow Caggali Yula Attha's standing power as the Mother of ORB.

Despite the rising tension between the Naturals and Coordinators, the leaders of the world who seek to maintain the peace, work hard to keep the rising conflicts at bay. ORB's Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha, ORB's Vice Representative, Kira Via Attha, PLANT's Chairwoman, Eileen Canaveer, Atlantic Federation's Minister of Foreign Affairs, Mr. Joseph Joestar, Scandanavia Kingdom's Lady Glycine Bluemer, and Vatican City's Cardinal Albert Simon, these aspiring individuals stands proud to ensure a future without the need for bloodshed, as they all know the pain and suffering of the people in war.

Unknown to many, one of these indivuals seek the revival of chaos once more as G.O.D, the leader of shadow organization GAVAN. And hiding within the shadows of the world, Azazel awaits patiently for the fires of war to burn once more……….

The wheels of destiny turn once more for the chosen ones,

Kira Yamato, who hold the future's key.

Athrun Zala, who searches for the future he fights for.

Shinn Asuka, who possesses the power to change the future.

The time is now.

* * *

Okay……that was one lame ass prologue. The next chapter should be coming soon. And I'll end this prologue with the very first edition of **For The Pleasure and the Reviews** with our very own guests, MSV's Miguel Aiman and Shiho Hahnenfuss. And for this special debut edition, we have an even more special guest of honour, and that's none other than me. 

Migs : Ummm, what the hell am I doing here? I am supposed to be dead as I got killed _honorably by the greatest ace in the Cosmic Era. _

Shiho : For your information, that _greatest ace_ had like 10 minutes of battle experience. Real great.

Migs :Stabbed in the heart Enough of that, so, why in the bloody hell are we chosen for this crappy segment?

K.H : Well….You two are my random OTP…………

Migs : What? You can't do that, that's blasphemy. I've got a certain image to maintain with my admirers. Besides, I'm D.E.A.D. Get that into your thick skull.

K.H : Mwu lived, and his situation was worse than yours.

Shiho : In SEED, you're not dead unless you're chopped in half, decimated into pieces and blasted into an oblivion. Putting that aside, why are you wasting time with this when you should be writing Phase 01?

K.H : Well……..I suppose I need a little break once in a while….

Migs : This isn't even the first chapter.

Shiho : Pity him. He's suffering from a writer's block.

Migs : Sucks to be a noob, huh?

K.H : Guys………

Shiho : Don't worry. There's a place you can always angst at when you want to cr…

K.H : Okay, that ends the very 1st edition of **For The Pleasure and The Reviews**. Oh, and I'm never inviting the both of you. Ever. Again.

Migs/Shiho : WHA…._((Gets cut off))_

_

* * *

_Whew, that was a fun write. All in all, please R & R. Thank you and see you again at Phase 01, and the 2nd Edition of **For the Pleasure and the Reviews. **


End file.
